The Chicago Center for Reproductive Research Molecular Technology Core is established to function as a common facility where specific technical services and expertise are available to all project investigators. The Core facility will ensure increased efficiency and functionality of each of the individual projects. The molecular biology section of the core will provide a centralized facility that will provide a number of services to each participating investigator in the U54. This list includes, but is not limited to, the following services. Design and production of DNA constructs and targeting constructs for the production of transgenic and knock out mice, DNA sequencing, western blotting, genomic DNA preparation and plasmid DNA preparation. This section will also identify positive founder and chimeric mice produced by the transgenic section. The transgenic section of the core will be available to the participating investigators of the U54 to produce transgenic and chimeric/gene knockout mice. This will be done on a pay per use basis with the Transgenic/ES Cell Facility of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center and the Diabetes Research Training Center. The histology section of the core will be available to all participating investigators to streamline the anatomical analysis of samples provided by each project. The services provided by this section would include sectioning and mounting of tissues, immunocytochemistry, in situ hybridization and double labeling histology. This section will have the resources and skills necessary to pertbrm radioactive and nonradioactive labeling, including enzymatic based detection systems and fluorescence.